¿Por qué llora, Profesor?
by Kurogane
Summary: ONE SHOT. ¿Usted llora? Yo también lloro. Yo lloro porque usted llora... porque todo -tú- me hacer llorar... HermionexRemus


**#1- Notas: **Hermione/Remus. Amor no correspondido. One shot.   
**#2- Sumarry: **¿Usted llora? Yo también lloro ¿Por qué llora, Profesor? Yo lloro porque usted llora... porque todo tú me hacer llorar. 

**#___****,Gently**** Break My Heart,___# **

_Me gustan sus ojos. De ese color que representa el vivo color del oro por el que todo ser vivo anda detrás, así siempre puede mostrar la gran euforia que existe en ellos al momento en que sonríe. _

- ¿Pro-profesor? – murmuro Hermione, apretando fuertemente sus libros entre sus brazos. Sus ojos castaños se posaban en el suelo, incapaces de mirar al frente. 

Lupin alzo la vista de sus revisiones y arqueo una ceja. - ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre? 

- Bueno... yo... lo que sucede... lo que paso ayer... 

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Licántropo. Miro por un momento a su alumna y después suspiro. – Lo siento, pero no hay nada de que hablar. 

_Su sonrisa es más que una simple mueca formada en la esquina de sus labios, esa pequeña sonrisa es el propio escudo que usa para ocultar lo que realmente siente. _

- ¡Po-por supuesto que sí! – exclamo la chica, subiendo la mirada y poniendo al descubierto su rostro sonrojado. – Quiero que sepa que...

- Basta, no hay necesidad de repetirlo.

- ¡N-no! Es que no fue mi intención de...

- Hermione...

- ...Besarlo... – finalizo Granger, en casi un susurro.

_Lo que realmente siente..._

_Cuando se levanta_

_Cuando esta triste_

_Cuando llora..._

Remus volvió a soltar un largo suspiro. – No te tienes que disculparte por eso... las cosas solo pasan, nadie las planean ya que estas cosas solo... suceden.

- No... es que no fue solo eso... – murmuro Hermione, y sus pequeños pasos resonaban por la oficina de su maestro, quien ahora mantenía su mirada sobre ella, observando con detalle a cada movimiento que hacia. 

Un peso de serenidad se mostró en el lugar. Hermione sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a hervir y como su corazón latía más deprisa, llenándole el estomago de un extraño aire. Los libros estaban por resbalarse debido a que sus manos temblaban y se llenaban de sudor, mojando un poco la cobertura de un libro de transformaciones. 

- Lo que sucede...

Lupin entrecerró los ojos.

_Disculpe ¿Usted llora? _

Siguió tragando saliva, y sus piernas dejaron de moverse. – Si hay una razón...

El hombre lobo sonrió calidamente y sus ojos mieles se ablandaron un poco. Las palabras no siempre son las que explican lo que uno siente... normalmente son los actos con los que uno se identifica mejor.

_Yo también lloro. Mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas cuando me voy a la cama. Cualquiera pensaría que cuando cierro las cortinas de mi cama duermo._

_Pero no es así. Me encojo entre mis sabanas y comienzo a llorar de forma silenciosa. Me lleno de pensamientos negativos, y yo sola me hiero, me hiero... me rodeo siempre de la pequeña oscuridad y frió de mi cama._

- Lo que sucede que es yo... usted... – Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. – No, es que **tú**... – dijo, subiendo la mirada, notando que Remus seguía sonriéndole de esa misma manera que siempre lo hacía.  – No quiero seguir ocultando que...es que... es que...

- Hermione...

La sangre recorría rápidamente por sus venas y el palpitar de su corazón seguía acelerada.

- No puedo seguir reprimiendo esto de que tú...

Los libros resbalaron de sus débiles brazos, provocando un sonido en seco al momento que abría sus labios decididamente...__

_¡¡Me gustas, y mucho...!! y si seguía con este sentimiento oculto en lo más profundo de mi ser, seguiría ahogándome en mi misma, dañándome poco a poco hasta llevarme a un estado deprimente..._

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... me gusta que murmure mi nombre, de forma decidida, sabiendo después lo que va a decir._

Todo fue como una cámara lenta.

- Hermione... – murmuro Remus, levantándose de su escritorio. 

_¿Por qué llora, Profesor?_

La ventana, mostraba el cielo nublado,  y las pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente la ventana. Aunque Hermione sintiera calidez en ese lugar, podía sentir como el frío de afuera la dominaba, congelando sus manos desnudas y haciendo su labio inferior temblar.  – No es así... 

_Yo lloro porque usted mi hiere con su presencia. Porque provoca que mis mejillas se sonrojen. Porque todo usted... porque todo **tú** me hace llorar..._

Los ojos marrones se ensancharon, y el corazón dejo de acelerar, para después sentir que se derrumbaba y un que un golpe le atravesaba por el pecha mientras que esas últimas palabras se volvían a repetir en su mente. __

"No es así..."

- ¿... Qué? – pregunto en voz quebrada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo esfuerzos para no soltarlas.

- No es así. – repitió Remus, encarándola. 

_¿No? ¿¡Mis lágrimas por usted son  inútiles!? ¿¡Mis nervios son por débil!? ¿¡No es así!? ¿No puede decirme otra cosa más sencilla que no me hiera de esa manera? Solo dígame que soy una niña tonta y envíeme al averno..._

- ¿Por qué te atraería alguien como yo?

_Honradez_

_Deseo_

_Amor_

_Compasión_

_Sencillez_

_Astucia_

_Prudencia_

_Soledad_

_Tristeza_

_Esas son las cosas que admiro de usted..._

Sus lágrimas fallaron y comenzaron a salir, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas y enfriándolas. - ¿Por qué...?

- No te gusto, y jamás te gustare. Mírame... no te merezco, hay personas mejor para ti.

El líquido salado seguía empapando su rostro y su garganta se volvió un poco seca. 

– Pero yo...

Remus volvió a sonreír. - ¿Me admiras, Hermione? 

La chica inclino su cabeza, incapaz de subir la mirada. Ya no deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa.  

- ¿Por qué lloro, Hermione? ¿Eso es lo que ves en mí? 

- Yo...

- Si me tienes lástima... no lo hagas. 

_¿Lástima?...yo  lloro porque usted llora... _

Hermione escucho unos pasos, alzo la mirada y vio como Remus se volvía acercar a su escritorio, para tomar su portafolio. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, dándole la espalda la a chica. – Recuerda hacer tu relato sobre los Grindilows para mañana, lo harás bien, estoy seguro que lo harás bien. Puedes hacer muchas cosas y eres muy lista... – giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. – Eso es lo yo que admiro de ti...

Los pasos cansados de su Profesor se oyeron menos a medida que seguía alejándose. Su alumna recogió sus libros, y decidió esperar unos segundos más en aquella oficina para sentir el aroma y calidez del lugar.

_Gracias... por romper mi corazón con mentiras de una manera tan gentil..._

Mientras, en un pasillo oscuro, Remus se detuvo de golpe y giro a su izquierda para observar la ventana. Las lluvia ahora era ligera... este tipo de clima siempre lo deprimía.

- _¿Por qué lloras, Remus? _

Recordaba la pregunta que sus amigos siempre le hacían...

- _¿Por qué llora, Profesor?_

Unos mechones grises cayeron sobre sus ojos miel, alzo su mano y la observo. – ¿_Cómo pasan los años, no? Tus manos ya no suelen ser suaves como antes._

Si tan solo fuera más joven, pequeña niña... 

***

**N/a: **Ahh! Termine o.o! Es que casi no hay Hermione~Remus, así que io quise hacer uno ^^ pero así no correspondió TwT me encantan esa parejas que no son correspondidas... Me inspire para hacerlo cuando me leí un Fic de MyrtleD que se iama "Puedes Ser Feliz"  plagio, plagio xOxU y me encanto la parte en donde Sirius y Remus aparecen ^^... bueno, me gusto todo el fic U

"Harry!" lo llamo Sirius. El chico volteo verlos.  
"Qué ocurre?"  
"No la lastimes..." murmuro Remus, con una sonrisa débil  
"Parece de corazón sensible." dijo Sirius.  
Harry frunció el ceño. "De que hablan?"  
"Lo comprenderás..."  
"Vamos, Remus. Aun nos falta Fletcher y Figg." dijo Sirius, y con un movimiento de sus capas, desaparecieron.  
Harry miro el lugar donde se habían desaparecido. Miro al cielo y sonrió. "Lo se, pero, tratare..." murmuro.

Ahh como nos impacta a veces la vida... review *O*?

**Volkodlak**** Luverik Tot~**


End file.
